


Operation Mistletoe

by grlnxtdr29



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: All Kurt wants for Christmas is a kiss under the Mistletoe with his boy friend, but someone is always interrupting them before he can get his kiss! Written for the 2018 Secret Santa Story Exchange!





	Operation Mistletoe

Kurt was frustrated. It was the first Christmas he would have with a boyfriend, and all he wanted was to kiss Blaine under the mistletoe. The problem was, every time he got the darker boy anywhere near the holiday staple, they were interrupted.

It had started a week ago, when Blaine had come to Friday night dinner. After the meal, Kurt had maneuvered the hazel eyed boy into the living room where Carole had hung a sprig in the center of the room. He was about to lay one on him when Finn came bounding into the room.

"Hey, Blaine! Puck, Artie, Sam and I were going to play Halo together. Want to join us?" His stepbrother asked enthusiastically.

Before Kurt could protest, Blaine was bouncing like a puppy, and agreeing with just as much enthusiasm. Sighing in defeat, Kurt followed the two boys to Finn's room and sat quietly reading the latest issue of Vogue. He figured they still had time, Blaine was staying the night, after all.

But the other boy seemed to have forgotten Kurt was even there, so engrossed in the video game as he was. Eventually Kurt went to his own room and began getting ready for bed. He fell asleep waiting for Blaine to finish the game.

He woke up the next morning to find both boys passed out in Finn's room. Sighing again, he went downstairs to help Carole fix breakfast. He would have tried again after breakfast, but his dad was already in the living room, watching some old movie on the TV.

He and Blaine spent most of the day at the mall, shopping for last minute gifts for their friends, but Blaine had to drive back to Westerville mid afternoon to join his parents for the annual Christmas party at his dad's law office.

He didn't see Blaine again until Monday at school. There were only five days left until the holiday break, and Blaine was leaving at lunch time on Friday to fly to California to visit his brother and go to Disneyland for a few days before coming back on Christmas Eve. Kurt figured there would be plenty of chances to get his kiss under the mistletoe before then. There was a sprig in the choir room, which Finn and Rachel had taken advantage of numerous times, but Kurt found his timing was off each time he'd try to get Blaine under it. Either Blaine would already be seated in his chair when Kurt arrived, or either he or Blaine would get caught under it with someone else.

He sighed in frustration as he watched a laughing Sam give Blaine a quick peck on the cheek, even as Brittany cheered when Kurt had given her a chaste smack on the lips a moment later.

Kurt was sure he was going to get his kiss when they had gone to The Lima Bean on Wednesday after school. He'd spotted the mistletoe hanging near the pick up counter, and had positioned himself under it, smiling at Blaine, who was still paying for their coffees, but as the younger boy approached him, a voice cut through the coffee shop.

"Blaine!" Sam called out. "I thought you were going to help me get the presents for my brother and sister today?"

Blaine smacked his forehead. "I'm so sorry, Sam! I forgot." He turned back to Kurt, grabbing his coffee as he smiled. "Sorry, Kurt, I did promise Sam I'd help him out. You don't mind, do you?"

And before Kurt could stammer out his reply, his boyfriend had walked out with the other boy. Sighing once more, he turned to get his non fat grande mocha, only to find a kindly old grandmother standing there, smiling at him. She kissed his cheek, and gave him a wink before walking off with her own drink.

Okay, fine, if he couldn't get Blaine under the mistletoe, he'd just have to bring the mistletoe to Blaine. He kept the sprig hidden in his pocket, waiting to catch his boyfriend alone, but it seemed as if Finn and Sam were always hanging around the dapper former Warbler.

And if that wasn't bad enough, it seemed as if the world was taunting him. Every time he turned on a radio, or entered a shop playing Christmas music, it would be playing a song about mistletoe.

Meet me under the mistletoe  
Midnight Christmas Eve  
Your sweet kiss is the first gift  
I'd like to receive...

I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night...

Oh, ho the mistletoe  
Hung where you can see  
Somebody waits for you  
Kiss her once for me...

Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
At the Christmas party hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Every couple tries to stop...

Kurt shut the radio off in frustration Friday morning. Blaine was leaving after third period to make his flight to California. He wouldn't see him again until after Christmas was over. He knew it would be risky to kiss his boyfriend in the middle of the hallway where the jocks could see and be offended and decide to beat them both up, but Kurt was running out of options. He'd texted Blaine to meet him by his locker before first period. He'd brought the present he'd bought for Blaine, and the mistletoe.

He smiled brightly when he saw his boyfriend walking towards him. But the smile quickly turned to a frown when Sam and Finn appeared out of no where at the shorter boy's side. Sam was asking him to try and get as many celebrity voice recordings as he could get while in California, while Finn wanted him to get a picture of Dodger Stadium.

Sam and Finn both acknowledged Kurt when they reached his locker, but neither showed any signs of leaving the two boys alone, nor did either of them stop talking.

"Dude, I can't believe you are going to a Christmas party with so many famous people!" Sam exclaimed. Kurt wasn't sure what Sam was talking about, not having heard anything about his boyfriend going to a party in LA, and he couldn't even get a word in edgewise to ask about it because Finn was going on and on about a video game marathon he was going to have over Christmas break, even as the hallways began to fill with students.

Before he knew what was happening, Rachel, Tina and the rest of New Directions had joined them, and were gushing over all the fun things they wanted to do during Christmas vacation. Kurt felt almost invisible. Blaine wasn't even paying any attention to him, as he was in a conversation with Artie about the new ski chair the nerdy baritone wanted to get to hit the slopes.

Kurt closed his locker, slipped the gift and the mistletoe back into his bag and wandered off, no one even noticing. He was beginning to think Blaine had forgotten that they were even dating, he seemed so eager to spend more time with Finn and Sam and everyone else than he did with Kurt.

Glancing back over his shoulder, Kurt felt a piercing pain in his chest as he watched Rachel dawn a headband with a sprig of mistletoe hanging off it, and a giggling Blaine lean down and kiss the girl he'd once thought he'd been in love with. Barely holding back his tears, he walked out of the school and drove home.

Laying on his bed feeling miserable, he couldn't take his eyes off the clock on his phone. When the time first period let out came and went without a message from Blaine, Kurt couldn't hold back his tears any more. Had the other boy even noticed Kurt had left? Did he not even care if he got to say goodbye? Did he not want to be boyfriends any more?

Another hour passed, and still no word from Blaine. And then the time Kurt new Blaine would be leaving school to meet his parents at the airport came, and still nothing. Finally, just before the flight was scheduled to take off, Kurt's cell phone pinged with an incoming message.

Sorry I didn't get to say goodbye to you at school. Things got hectic. See you after Christmas!-B

Kurt frowned at the message, rereading it twice. He hadn't even signed it love, Blaine. It was more like a message a best friend would send, not a boyfriend. It was almost like an afterthought.

For the next three days, Kurt moped around the house, feeling depressed and confused. Neither Burt or Carole said anything, figuring he was just blue about his boyfriend being on the other side of the country. Finn didn't even seem to notice, showing Kurt the selfie Blaine had sent him from in front of Dodger Stadium on Sunday. That just made Kurt feel even worse. Blaine hadn't texted him again since Friday, had only sent him one picture of himself getting kissed by Minnie Mouse under the mistletoe on Saturday night.

He went to bed early on Christmas Eve, not really feeling in a festive spirit. The sound of his cell phone chiming an incoming message woke him up before midnight.

Your Christmas present is waiting downstairs. Merry Christmas,-Santa Claus

Confused, Kurt got up and slipped on his robe and slippers before making his way down the stairs. A soft glow came from the living room, and he stepped over the threshold cautiously. He blinked at the sparkling multicolored light coming from the Christmas tree in the corner, sleep still clouding his vision.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt!" A voice called out softly from the center of the room. At first his mind couldn't register what he was seeing.

Standing under the mistletoe was a figure wearing green and red plaid pajama pants and a white Tshirt. A Santa hat sat upon dark, un-gelled curls, and a Christmas bow was tied jauntily around his neck.

"Blaine?" He thought he must be dreaming.

"I know you're probably mad at me right now, thinking I've been ignoring you and all. Finn said you were really depressed all weekend."

Kurt frowned, but didn't say anything. Blaine sighed.

"I'm sorry. I know you were expecting a kiss under the mistletoe all last week, but I didn't want it to just be another kiss under the mistletoe. I wanted it to be special, and private, just between us, so Finn and Sam kind of intervened each time you tried to kiss me all week! Don't be mad at them, they were just trying to help me out!"

Kurt felt tears welling up. "And you couldn't just say you wanted to wait until Christmas Eve? Instead you had to make me feel miserable, and think you didn't want to be my boyfriend anymore?"

"I'm so sorry Kurt, I never meant to hurt you or make you sad. I just wanted to make a special memory for us for our first Christmas together."

Kurt sniffled and wiped the tears from his face. "You're an idiot, but I love you, Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine grinned from ear to ear. "I love you too, Kurt Hummel. Now, will you come and kiss me under the mistletoe?"

With a sob of laughter, Kurt stepped forward into the arms of his boyfriend, who cupped his cheek as they leaned in for the kiss. It started out soft and sweet, and Kurt sighed in happiness. But soon the kiss deepened as Kurt slid one hand into Blaine's soft curls, the other pressing into the expanse between his shoulder blades, pulling the shorter boy closer.

They ended up cuddling on the couch, kissing and holding each other tight, until they fell asleep in each others' arms.

Merry Christmas to all!


End file.
